Where i belong HOOTD edition
by redbird691
Summary: This is not my origional idea i am using someon elses idea just giving it my oun twist, and in the HOTD univers, still not good at htese things, or writing but hop you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N wazzap lovers of fanfiction Redbird691 here with a new project, i got his idea from Where i belong, a Naruto Persona crossover, go take a look it's good for what its got, there were somethings that i didn't like, so it won't be a copy and past of the original, for example, Tsunade will know about naruto's leaving and even supports it, Hinata will also know and will try to protect her crush, Gaara is in the same boat as Tsunade, you'll see how i handle it, but everyone will be assholes about it. Hope it's good ad that you will enjoy.)**

Sitting on a plane, looking out his window, getting the memories from his shadow clone of the events of a few minutes ago and smiling as he did. Naruto Uzumaki was going back to Tokyo (don't know if thats where it took place but that's where most high school anime takes place so i'm going with it) back to where he belongs (see what i did there). The events of last week went a little something like this.

(Time skip, a few minutes ago)

Naruto was ready to have the world know that he was gone. Naruto asked Tsunade to take him out of the shinobi program, at first she was perplexed, and asked why he wanted out, he explained how after the war ended his life went back to the way it was when he was younger. People treated him like a demon, nobody talked to him, and they even tried to attack him, key word being tried, he had enough and wanted his other life back, a life where his skills were appreciated, where he wasn't an outcast, he was accepted. The night before he had made a call to a friend, and it went like this.

(time skip-seption last night)

pulling out his cellphone, Naruto dialed a number, and waited for that heavenly voice "Hello" a groggy answer came "Hey Rei-chan, it's Naruto" Naruto heard a crash and a fuck and then Rei responded "Naruto-kun is that really you?" "In the darkness of loneliness you are my light" he stared "and may that light never go out, oh Naruto-kun it really is you" said Rei barely controlling her tears and happiness. "yeah, listen life's been shit ever since i came back, and i'm starting to regret staying, the war's over and…" "wait did you say war?" "yeah but i'm fine obviously, because i'm talking to you, i'll explain when i get there." Naruto waited for Rei to pick up on what he said "'Get there', then you mean?" "yes Rei I'm coming back." naruto heard a squeal of excitement from the other end of the phone and Rei said "that's great life's been boring without you here, how soon can you get here?" "probably tomorrow after-noon, tell the guys to meetat rika's house, i'll see you then, I love you my hime" "and i love you my sweet fox" Naruto hung up and then called Hinata, (naruto gave her a phone to siglen her that he was leaving) "So it's time" "yeah thanks for being there for me Hinata-chan" "No problem Naruto-kun, if we come after you i'll call you and tell you where we are." "Thank you, and sorry things couldn't work out for us." "its alright, i know you live Rei, and i hope to meet her one day. Good luck Naruto-kun." "Thanks Hinata, and i will." naruto hung up and made a shadow clone "your my messenger, see Obaa-chan and tell her the code phrase, and tell the council and shinobis that i left, but let them figure out where i am, understood?" "Hai boss!" and the clone took off. While Naruto went to the one city that had an air-port, The hidden mist village. (my fanfic my choice, i could give Sakura J-cup breasts if i wanted to leave me alone in the comments.)

(Time-skip-seption KAI)

Once the clone walked through the doors to the hokage's office Naruto saw Tsunade was tackling every Kages worst enemy, Paperwork, after a little ahem, Tsunade looked up and saw that Naruto was standing in the doorway, she asked "What do you want gaki?" to which the clone replied "i want a lifetime mission." stated the clone calmly. Tsunade recognized the code phrase and nodded, "so are you a clone?" after receiving a nod from the clone, Tsunade called a meeting, the council, teams 7-10 and their senseis, and all the kages were now in the konoha court. The council representative inquires "Hokage-sama, what is the meaning of this meeting and why is that….thing here." "this thing has a name, and it's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" After hearing that last name the and went into an uproar, demanding that the demon child be executed for using the name of their beloved Yondaime and tainting it. Tsunade the silenced them and brought out Naruto's birth certificate proving that Naruto was the son of the Yondaime, the council turned on a dime and started pleading, no BEGGING Naruto for forgiveness, Sakura actually asked him on a date, as did ino, and tenten. That escalated into the catfight of the century, after enjoying his time the Naruto-clone, told them, "sorry girls, but i'm already spoken for, and before you give her a dirty look, it isn't Hinata." This made everyone (minus hinata and Tsunade) confused, Sakura asked " Who is she Naruto?" "oh well." Naruto gave a pause "that's a secret." he said putting a finger in front of his mouth. The council demanded to know, all the kunoichi (again minus hinata and tsunade) started spouting bullshit about how an unknown hussey took their naruto away from them. Before things could escalate further Naruto clone said the one thing he had been dieing to say, "as much as i would love to listen to all these discussion boss told me to not take too long so i'll take my leave" Naruto clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

(end time skip) 

(back in Konoha)

The council were furious they thought that tsunade would be as well, they were wrong, she just smirked and said "well that's all dismissed." The council asked why she didn't get him back. To which she explained "Because he is no longer a ninja of Konoha, he resigned last week and was waiting for a good time to leave this shit hole." After much debate Tsunade finally got the council to cool off and left.

Little did she know that the council had called a secret meeting in the old root headquarters "we must get the Namikaze hier back and enforce the CRA to keep the line alive." with a nod teams 7-10 went to all the places that Naruto liked to visit, Ichiraku, his apartment, the hokage mountain. all coming up with nothing, until Choji found a journal in a secret panel under Naruto's bed. It said "best year of my life" Asuma told choji to read it and it read as so. TBC

**(I know I'm evil, but i'm tired of writing this chapter and decided to cut it here the next will be up thursday or friday don't know how much time i'll get between school work, but hope you enjoy. Decided to make it a NaruRei, TakaSae, and KotaSaya later NaruReiShizuka. hope you enjoy R and R seeya next time)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(welcome back to my story it took me awhile to figure out how to handle this and i had to scrap an old idea and try again, hope you enjoy, and FYI no one is going to die. Sorry if you wanted to see some heavy hitting drama, but I don't like writing that, sorry. Also I made a few changes to the last chapter so it would fit better.)**

Choji read the day on the page it read 1 year ago today _"Well Ero-sennin told me to write a journal of the events that happen to me here so I'll start with this, this place isn't so bad, it seems pretty normal. Maybe that's why Ero-sennin brought me here, to learn how to hide the Kyuubi's chakra and make people believe i'm normal. It seems like a good idea so i'll go with it for now."_

"Ok that doesn't tell us anything, read the next page." Ordered Ino. Choji read the next page.

_"Well its official, Ero-sennin is out to get me. He enrolled me into the local high school here and it is just like the academy, only not focused on ninja history, but Japan History. Japan is the name of the country i'm in and will be staying for the next year. Hopefully I can make some friends here." _

"Ok now we're getting somewhere, but we need to know his exact location, Maybe he explains on the next page." Suggested Kiba. Once again Choji read the next page.

_"It's official, this place is better than Konoha, people actually talk to me, and I even made a lot of friends, Takashi Komuro, who is protective of his friends, Kohta Hirano, a gun nut who had handled any gun you can think of, whatever a gun is, Saeko Busujima, the schools resident Kendo champion and one hell of a looker, Saya Takagi, self proclaimed genius, but shika could probably give her a run for her money, Hisashi Igou _(Spoiler alert HE LIVES, again I can do anything)_, a nice guy who sticks up for his friends, and finally the beautiful Rei Miyamoto, those dark brown almost red eyes, that beautiful auburn hair, the face of an angel, and the body of a goddess, she is the captain of the sojutsu club which is using spears and other polearms. I think I'll like it here in Tokyo." _

"Bingo we have our location, lets go get our knucklehead back!" Exclaimed Sakura. Then Kakashi said, "Ok everyone, we need to prepare for a long trip, Tokyo is beyond the veil so we will need to pack a lot of clothes be ready to leave in 3 hours." With a collective hai they went their separate ways. Hinata snuck into her room put up a silence seal and called Naruto.

**(scene change Air Tokyo)**

After watching some movies with the personal T.V. screens Naruto decided to read some news. He learned that Tokyo was now called The Dead Zone, because that was the place hit the hardest and few people lived. It is also where the world government decided to take all the dead and put them there to contain them. Naruto could see the logic, the dead can't swim and the water pressure would crush them if they got too deep, that didn't mean he agreed with the choice, it meant that his friend had to keep fighting, if they were still alive. He shook his head, he knew they were alive, he could feel indication poped up on his screne telling him they were flying over tokyo now, Naruto fassined his seat belt, and pushed a button on the over scene and was then dropped throught the floor to an area that was a like a giant glass bowl, as the trapdoor over head closed naruto was dropped through the flor and started plummeting twards the ground. He pulled a cord and was now safely floating down by parachute. After landing Naruto got a call on his cellphone, he saw that the number was from Hinata's and he answered "What you got for me Hinata?"

On the other end of the phone Hinata answered "Naruto-kun, Choji found your journal under your bed, and we know where you are, we're headin out in 3 hours."

"How much did you read?" inquired Naruto

"Only the first three pages, just enough to know where you are."

"Ooh that's perfect, then you guys don't know anything about this place, or the events that occurred here?"

"no nothing other than where you are and who you're friends are."

"Sweet, ok look at your bedside table, on it you should see piece of paper." Hinata turned to the table and saw the paper, "on it should be a seal, out it on before you get on the plane, when you cross the veil, there is a field of energy, if a ninja passes through it, it will cut off our access to your chakra, that seal will stop it." Hinata put the seal on her upper arm. "the only other peice of advice I can give you is that Tokyo is called The Dead Zone for several reasons, one reason is that 1 year ago an outbreak started turning anyone infected into a living dead who would seek out anything living and eat them, further spreading the infection, it spread worldwide and now it has been contained on the island of Japan. Be safe, and keep me posted." Naruto finished, as he hung up the phone. He put his phone away and started walking to Rika's house, he noticed the sun was setting and it would probably be dark by the time he got to Rika's house, so he started walking.

**(scene change Konoha)**

The rookie 11 was gathered at the North gate and waiting for Kakashi to make his grand appearance, after 10 min Kakashi showed up. "WHERE WERE YOU, YOU LAZY ASS!?" Came a familiar screech. After everyone cleaned out their ears, they made their way to Mist. Along on the trip, Hinata was a little worried for Naruto, but if he survived what he described to her on the phone, then he should be fine.

After making it to the airport, Hinata rechecked her seal and made sure no one knew she had it. They were given the run down on what to do and they boarded the plane and waited for their long trip to end.

**(scene change with naruto)**

After walking for hours, Naruto finally saw Rika's house in the distance, noticing the light coming from terrace, he took out a flashlight and signaled the other light, the first light went off and Naruto smirked. Upon reaching the house, Naruto found the door unlocked, inviting himself in, he opened the door and gave a loud "Ohayo minna" only to see no one in the hall. he walked in further and heard a collective "SURPRISE."And a yip. Before Naruto's eyes, he saw all his friends, Takashi, Saya, Saeko, Kohta, Alice, Shizuka-sensei, Hisashi, Rei, Rika, and their faithful companion Zero

Naruto Shed a tear of joy, "Oh you guy's are the best" Barely containing his happiness as tears

flew down his face, he ran to his friends and gave them all a big group hug, they laughed, and they cried. After they calmed down, Rika asked "So what happened after you left?". He told them about the battle against Pain, the fourth great shinobi war, and how his life went down the shiter after that. And the survivors (thats what i'm calling the group) were PISSED, "Why would they treat you like that after all the things you did for them!" Said Hisashi, to which Rei followed up with "Yeah, especially since you're the nicest, and purest guy in the world."

Hearing those words brought fresh tears to Naruto's eyes "Thanks guys you have no idea how happy it makes me feel knowing that there are people who care." "speaking of caring go up to the second floor and look in the middle locker, we got you some things." Said Kohta, curious naruto went up stairs, and opened the locker, only to find guns with a note saying _"for Naruto" _ and when he saw the guns he yelled "FUCK YES" there was an xs-2 ultimax shotgun with barrel drum clip and stabilizer handle (that second handle on most guns to make your aim better) and a taurus judge magnum (basically two very powerful guns, and their about to be made even more powerful, just wait) Naruto quickly got out a scroll and painted a seal on to it, the seal made it so you never ran out if ammo, it was originally meant to kuni or shuriken pouches, so you never ran out of kuni or shuriken but when Naruto was here the first time he tried it on a smith n' wesson and it acted the same way with the bullets. After drawing the seal on both guns he put the taurus in a hip holster, and the ultimax in a back holster. He went back downstairs and said "Have I ever told you guys how much you rock?" he got a collective nod and asked "How did you get your hands on these?"

"We had a little help from Rika in that department, she had friends in the military who know we want to stay here, she asked them to restore your old guns." In the blink of an eye Naruto was on the stairs then embracing Rika "Thank you Rink-nee." A little surprised by the movement, Rika stumbled for a seconds, before returning the embrace. "Well with that done, why don't you guys tell me how the conversation went after i called Rei-chan." Naruto said.

"Well it went something like this…"

**(flashback, after Naruto called Rei)**

"And I love you too my sweet fox."

Rei said and hung up. She let out a squeal and did a chaine(pronounced sh-en-ay) an put her phone down, she then heard a groggy "What the fuck are you doing up so early, and so loud, do you want to attract 'them' " Asked a half asleep Saya Takagi

"Naruto's coming back Saya, he's coming back!" Rei said excitedly

"Shut up, now way!" Yelled a surprised and happy Saya

"What is all the racket, it's too damn early to be yelling" Saeko said as she turned over in her bed, trying to get as much sleep as possible.

"Saeko-sempai, Naruto's coming back!" Rei repeated with the same enthusiasm. This got Saeko up and atom, she jolted up from the bed said "Really? Thats great, we have to tell the boys." Too excited to get dressed they got up in their sleeping clothes, which were very revealing, they shook Shizuka-sensei, and Rika awake and told her the news, then went to where Alice, Takashi, Hisashi, and Kohta were sleeping. It was the room which Zero was "guarding" the girls snuck around the sleeping dog and opened the door and were about to go wake the boys up but Saya suddenly had an idea. "Wait, you know how then little sister wakes up her older brother in manga?" At first there was a shocked look on everyones face, Saya Takagi, self-proclaimed genius, just admitted to reading manga. After realising what she just said, Saya blushed looked away and tried to make a good excuse but nothing was coming. The other girls nodded, albeit with sly smirks on their faces, and went and pulled off the sheets and yelled "WACKY WACKY BOYS" they yelled the guys were all scared shitless and all tumbled to the ground with a scream and an 'oof', they heard a barking, obviously zero, Takashi yelled "What the hell was that for." He looked to see Rei, Saya, Saeko, Shuzuka-sensei, and Rika standing there with big smiles on their faces, Takashi asked "OK what's got all you in a good mood?" Rei said "Naruto's coming this got everyones attention,"Onee-chan is coming back!?" said a very happy and now awake Alice, "Yes he is Alice." Alice gave a Yatta and everyone had to resist the KAWAII reaction. "Lets get a party ready for him, to welcome him back." Suggested Kohta. Everyone nodded in agreement, and got to work.

**(flashback over)**

Naruto was giggling after hearing that Saya read manga, then smiled his first genuine in a long time. "Well lets get this party started!" Said Hisashi. For the next hour the survivors acted like they were the only people on the earth.


End file.
